dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucas Shidou
Lucas Shidou '''is one of the male protagonists of Jester of the Gremory Clan. He is an first-year collage student at Kuoh Academy, the son of Irina Shidou and Issei Hyoudou, and the possessor of the Longinus, Annihilation Maker Appearance Lucas is a young man of average height with hazel eyes and short, messy, dirty light brown (currently dyed blonde with dark roots). He usually wears Kuoh's male uniform with proper black blazer, white shirt with dark lines, matching pants and brown shoes during school periods. During breaks he wears a brown jacket with a white collar, and a black shirt underneath and grey jeans. Personality Most of the time, Lucas has a carefree attitude, always joyful and friendly. Lucas is also incredibly observant and can figure things out about people in an almost Sherlock-like manner. He also becomes interested in things and works hard on them until he finds something else that interests him. Powers & Abilities '''Demonic Power: Lucas has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Enhanced Strength and Defense: Lucas boasts a lot of physical strength and defense, a standard of the Rook. He can use this strength to lift heavy objects with ease and use them as projectiles or punch through hard materials such as metal. With his defense, hes able to withstand blows from Tannin, and strikes from Durandal. Dragonification: An ability he inherited from his father. Lucas can transform parts of, or his whole body, into dragon scales, making him immune to holy damage, and able to touch holy objects, and he can even make small dragon with real dragon scales, using Annihilation Maker. Skilled Tactician: Lucas generally takes a tactical approach to combat, preferring to overwhelm his opponents with plans and objectives rather than overpowering them like Uther, Lily and Rugan. During his second battle with Mund, Lucas carefully observed Mund's movements and used his demonic power to deploy an illusion as he himself hid within his anti-monsters, allowing him to activate his Balance Breaker. Flight: Being a Devil, Lucas can use his wings to fly. Equipment ' Annihilation Maker' (消滅メーカー, Anaiareishon Mēkā): Lucas' Longinus, which is listed among the six strongest Longinus. It has the ability to create countless various monsters that the wielder can imagine from his shadow. * Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky (破滅の覇獣鬼, Bandāsunatchi ando Jabawokkī): The previous wielder, Leonardo's sub-species Balance Breaker of Annihilation Maker that Lucas remodeled and polished. It creates 7 new antimonsters: 5 Bandersnatchs and 2 Jabberwockys. The Bandersnatch are over 75 meters tall and are very powerful, and also have the ability to create 10 smaller copies of themselves, and create ice and blizzards. The Jabberwockys are over 150 meters tall and has a humanoid shape and even more powerful that withstand attacks of Regulus Nemea. Like the Bandesnatch, It can create 5 smaller copies of themselves, and instead of ice, they can create fire and infernos. The Jabberwocky also has incredible regeneration powers. Trivia * His appearance, and some of his character are based off Hideyoshi Nagachika from Tokyo Ghoul. * His birthday is November 30th. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Longinus Category:Maho Gremory's Peerage Category:Dr Drumkit